


Command

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), Chiss Politics (Star Wars), Earth, Earth doesn't know about aliens, Exile, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo Needs a Hug, chiss politics suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Thrass’ words echoed in his mind. Do what they say. Don’t fight them, Brother. I’ll find a way to bring you home. Don’t worry.Seems Thrawn's exile caused him to be dumped on Earth for a while.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Command

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Thrawn needs a hug.
> 
> Enjoy...

Thrawn sat straight-backed in his seat, cuffed wrists settled limply in his lap. He focused his gaze on the floor, Thrass’ words echoed in his mind. _Do what they say. Don’t fight them, Brother. I’ll find a way to bring you home. Don’t worry._

He shut his eyes, imagining the hug his brother had given as a goodbye. He had leaned forward into his warmth, nose buried in Thrass’ shoulder. _I’m sorry._

He let out a slow breath through his nose, crimson eyes traveling across the shuttle's small crew assigned to take him to Terra. Four Chiss and one navigator. Enough to handle him if he tried to take control of the shuttle. Thrawn knew each by name, but none did he consider to be his friends. Simply acquaintances. 

To be exiled by his own people… The Chiss were known for being fiercely loyal to one another and to their people as a whole, but now, it seemed, all had turned against him. Well, not all, but the majority of the upper command had ruled for his exile due to a preemptive strike that he’d lead. 

To be fair, and in his defense, he’d won… Did they think him stupid enough to start a battle he knew he wouldn’t win? Of course he’d known he’d succeed. Never, would he risk the lives of his crew unnecessarily. 

Winning the battle had allowed one threat against the Chiss to be eliminated. But in doing so, he'd lost his command.

He’d done nothing wrong but try to help his people and keep them safe. In doing so, yes, he’d gone against the ideals of his people and attacked first. 

Thrawn gave a mental frown. Politics were the absolute worst, and unfortunately for him and many others, he hardly understood them. No wonder Thrass called him hopeless. No wonder his big brother was constantly trying to get him out of the holes he dug himself into. In his defense, it’s not like he was purposely trying to derail his own career. It sort of just...happened. 

Thrawn stood as the ship landed, motioned forward by two Chiss. Posture perfect, head held rather regally, he took his place in between the two, well aware of the weapons drawn in warning.

“Change. Hide your appearance. Now.”

The Chiss inclined his head once, shutting his eyes briefly as he focused on hiding his natural appearance. He offered his hands to the third Chiss that stepped forward, letting them remove his cuffs. He rolled his shoulders after the binders were removed, rubbing at his wrists. 

“Your exile begins now, Raw’nuruodo. Remove yourself from the ship.” 

A bag was offered. A change of clothes, a bit of Terran currency for the country they’d landed in, and basic human supplies were provided to the Chiss. Thrawn slung it over his shoulder, not looking back as he started down the ramp. He didn’t hesitate as he took his first step onto Earth. 

He listened as the ramp hissed shut, engines roaring as the ship took off back into the air. He spared a small glance over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the shuttle disappearing as it was cloaked. 

A sigh escaped. 

It looked like he’d be stuck there a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one for day 7...Eli's coming to give the hug!!!


End file.
